


Seashore

by hitlikehammers



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/pseuds/hitlikehammers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They make do with what they have. <b>General Series Spoilers.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Seashore

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://ciaimpala.livejournal.com/profile)[**ciaimpala**](http://ciaimpala.livejournal.com/): Because reunions, for a number of reasons, make me think of the early seasons of the show, and this is what came from that reminder.

They make do with what they have. Soggy bandages and expired prescriptions and massage oils and glasses that don’t fit, stories where the words blend together and the plot gets smudged -- sometimes, it almost seems like it’s better this way.

You know, more fitting.

The sun dries them out, in time; they lose the people that the pills can’t save, and when they fuck under the trees, they get used to the burn. The ink on the pages never changes, but they fill in their own endings, until they’re the only ones left.

They make do with what they have.


End file.
